


mark ego sexcanons

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: headcanons, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach





	mark ego sexcanons

Darkiplier

Dom/Sub/Switch: mostly dom

Kinks: biting, scratching, hair-pulling, rough sex, kissing, power play, erotic asphyxiation, sadism, masochism, petplay, oral, daddy kink, discipline/punishment, fingering, orgasm delay/denial, oral fixation, dirty talk

Favorite Sex Positions: doggy style, missionary, cowgirl, pounding the spot, butterfly

Other Headcanons: he absolutely loves it when he's in control and completely dominating someone. when he's pissed at someone, he loves to push their head down onto the bed and ram them hard. sometimes, if they're good for him, he lets them get a taste of his dick. he'll scratch at your back really hard if he's really angry, to the point where the scratches draw a little bit of blood. he also really likes it when you call him daddy, as it feels like he's in more control than you are. he also spanks you when you don't obey him, leaving almost blood-red marks on your ass. when he comes, he groans a lot.

Googleplier

Dom/Sub/Switch: dom

Kinks: oral, fingering, orgasm delay/denial, rough sex

Favorite Sex Positions: doggy style, missionary, butterfly

Other Headcanons: he likes to be in control. he has vibrating fingers and a vibrating dick so he can stimulate you further with the vibrations. sometimes when he's annoyed or mad at you, he doesn't let you cum for at least half an hour. when he's pissed, he doesn't let you cum for an hour or two. he's absolutely silent when he comes.

Wilford Warfstache

Dom/Sub/Switch: switch

Kinks: oral, fingering, orgasm delay/denial, oral fixation, knife play, gun play, wax play, bondage, masochism, pegging

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary, doggy style, cowgirl

Other Headcanons: he loves putting his fingers in your mouth to taste his blood. he also likes lightly running his dagger down your body to create slight scratches from the blade of it. when he feels really fancy, he'll drip some warm (but not dangerously hot) candle wax down your body. he also absolutely loves it when you take control of him, as he loves anal and pegging. when he comes, it's mostly just slurs and curses.

Bim Trimmer

Dom/Sub/Switch: sub

Kinks: oral, anal, pegging, thigh fucking

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary, doggy style, butterfly

Other Headcanons: he loves it when you blow him in his suit or when you fuck him with half his clothes off. he also loves to rut your thigh until he's a whimpering mess. he's all whiny and whimpery when he comes.

Ed Edgar

Dom/Sub/Switch: switch

Kinks: oral, fingering

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary, butterfly, cowgirl

Other Headcanons: there's nothing much with him. he just likes pleasuring you. when he comes, he just grunts a little.

Silver Shepherd

Dom/Sub/Switch: switch

Kinks: oral, fingering

Favorite Sex Positions: cowgirl, missionary 

Other Headcanons: he's a very gentle dom when it comes to pleasuring you. he'll constantly check on you to see if you feel uncomfortable or hurt, and he cares very deeply about you. when it comes to being a sub, he's very whimpery. when he comes, he just whimpers softly.

Dr. Iplier

Dom/Sub/Switch: mostly dom

Kinks: fingering, kissing, massages

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary

Other Headcanons: he likes massaging all the worked-up knots in you after you've had a rough day. sometimes, the massage leads to him fingering you or even fucking you. he's pretty quiet when he comes, just hushed grunts.

The Host

Dom/Sub/Switch: switch

Kinks: oral, fingering

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary

Other Headcanons: he can't see, but he can eat you out/give you a bj without even having to see. he narrates his feelings of pleasure when he comes.

King of the Squirrels

Dom/Sub/Switch: sub

Kinks: oral, fingering, rimming, dirty talk

Favorite Sex Positions: doggy style, missionary 

Other Headcanons: he's a whimpering mess when it comes to someone eating him out. he loves it when someone wrecks him until he's moaning and coming hard.

Mark Bop (my favorite)

Dom/Sub/Switch: mostly sub

Kinks: oral, fingering, nipple play, coming in pants/untouched, dry humping, neck kissing

Favorite Sex Positions: missionary, cowgirl, doggy style

Other Headcanons: he loves it when someone licks/sucks/plays with his nipples to the point where sometimes he even comes in his pants without even touching his dick. he can be a little shy at first, but once he gets used to his sex life with you, he gets a little more confident. he also loves it when you kiss his neck, as he feels pleasurable tingles shiver down his body. when you lick the head of his cock, he trembles at the intense pleasure of it. when he comes, it's just a couple of deep moans and whimpers.


End file.
